The present invention relates to storage device calibration methods and controlling device using the same, and more particularly, to storage device calibration methods for performing transmission calibrations and controlling device using the same.
Double-Data-Rate Fourth Generation Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (DDR4 SDRAM, hereinafter DDR4) is the next generation of DRAM memories, promising faster operating speeds than DDR3, as well as greater power saving and reduction features. The standard operating voltage has been reduced from 1.5V for DDR3 to 1.2V for DDR4, which makes DDR4 more suitable for mobile and handheld devices that require greater power efficiency.
In an initialization stage or during an operation stage of the DDR4, a controller of the DDR4 is required to perform transmission/reception (TX/RX) calibrations to prevent data transmissions or data receptions between the controller and the DDR4 from abnormally operating. When performing the TX calibration, the controller needs to write testing data to the DDR4 and read the testing data stored in the DDR4. Via comparing the testing data wrote (i.e. transmitted) to the DDR4 and the testing data read (i.e. received) from the DDR4, the controller is able to determine whether the data transmission successes. However, the result of the RX calibration would affect the process of the TX calibration since the TX calibration needs to read data from the DDR4. For example, the TX calibration would be forced to be interrupted and restarted if the result of the RX calibration indicates that the data reception fails, resulting in additional time consumption. As can be seen from the above, the prior art needs to be improved.